


i will take your words of wisdom, dear

by gwencelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/gwencelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It's him and Merlin now, forever."</i> Merlin shows up at Arthur's office unexpectedly, and some things happen earlier than Arthur had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will take your words of wisdom, dear

“Arthur, there’s someone here to see you.”

“When we’re at work you address me as Mr. Pendragon, Leon, and I’ve told you not to let anyone in today,” Arthur barks back into the intercom on his desk, swiveling his chair back to face the computer. Normally he’d have his assistant take care of booking his flights online, but Arthur wants this to be a complete surprise – even Leon knows nothing of it.

“I think you’ll make an exception, sir,” Leon sounds amused over the intercom, and Arthur sighs in frustration, tearing himself away from the computer again.

“I’m _very busy_ ,” he insists, right before the door to his office slams open. He clearly needs a new assistant. Arthur looks up in alarm and annoyance, his face melting into an expression of surprise when he sees Merlin standing there. “Merlin!” he frantically clicks out of the window on the computer and shoves some papers into his top desk drawer – Arthur doesn’t want his plans for he and his boyfriend’s weekend to be revealed just yet, and he wasn’t expecting Merlin to just show up at the office. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d join you for lunch,” Merlin smiles, coming around the desk and propping himself against it. Arthur leans up to give him a quick kiss, straightening his tie and attempting to look like he doesn’t mind Merlin being here. Usually it would be wonderful – Arthur loves when he visits him at the office, loves being able to parade him around and tell everyone proudly how Merlin’s latest activism event has benefitted people – but today is different. Today, Arthur is making plans.

“I’m sorry, Merlin,” Arthur tries to sound regretful, eyeing the drawer Merlin’s hip is angled towards. The ring he’d bought a month ago resides there, and Merlin’s discovery of it would ruin his plans of being wonderful and romantic. Merlin does have a habit of rifling through Arthur’s things… “I’ve got so much to do today, I – “

Merlin’s lips briefly turn down into a frown but he recovers quickly, putting a reassuring hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “It’s no problem – I know I shouldn’t have turned up without warning. But I also had to tell you – Lance has just found out Gwen’s pregnant so he can’t go to that protest in Ireland this weekend.” His face lights up and Arthur can’t help but smile, reaching up to rub a thumb along the creases near his eyes. “I’ll be going instead.”

Arthur freezes, hand withdrawing back to his side. “Wait – what?”

“It’s all right! I’ll only be gone for two days, three at the most.”

“No – that’s not – I had _plans_ , Merlin,” Arthur says seriously. Plans of dinner in Paris and a big hotel suite and roses – 

“What plans?” Merlin seems confused, as if Arthur never does anything other than work. Admittedly he’s been busy lately, but…

“Can’t – can’t you get someone else to go?” he asks desperately. “Will, or – Mithian?”

Merlin waves his hand impatiently. “All busy.”

“ _Merlin_. I’d really like you to stay this weekend.”

“You know, Arthur, I thought we’d gotten past this – not everything is about your needs,” Merlin licks his lips and reaches up to scratch at his ear, a habit Arthur knows means he’s getting irritated. But he’s got this all wrong.

“You don’t understand – “

“No, _you_ don’t understand,” Merlin snaps, and Arthur recoils – Merlin hardly ever gets angry with him. “This protest is very important for the project we’ve been working on lately. Lance was excited to go, but he’s got a _family_ to take care of now, and I want to be there for him and for the group. I can’t just drop everything for – “

“Merlin!” Arthur interrupts, standing up and pressing their foreheads together, Merlin’s anger practically radiating off of him in the form of heat. He maneuvers them sideways a bit, causing Merlin to bump into the intercom.

“Don’t push me,” Merlin sniffs, sounding drained, anger short-lived. “Prat.”

Arthur smiles and brushes their noses together, reaching into the drawer and fumbling blindly until he feels the small velvet box. He kisses Merlin softly, lingering, before pulling back and taking Merlin’s hand. He puts the box in it and curls Merlin’s fingers around it, looking up to see his reaction. 

“Is this…?” Merlin breathes, opening the box slowly and making a shocked noise when he sees the ring. He stares at it, and Arthur takes it out gently, the golden band and embedded purple jewels catching light from the windows and looking brighter than ever.

“Well,” Arthur slips it onto Merlin’s finger easily, lacing their fingers together and curling his free hand around Merlin’s hip. “What do you say? Will you marry me?”

“You clotpole,” Merlin chokes, ducking his head to look at their hands, and, Arthur suspects, trying to hide the fact that his eyes are wet. He looks up after a moment and kisses Arthur, hard, a hand firm at the back of his neck and smiles against his lips. “Of course I will.”

Arthur grins and pulls back, wiping at Merlin’s wet cheeks with his thumbs. He hears a cheer outside of his office but barely has time to be curious about it before Merlin’s lips are back on his, fierce and insistent. There are more teeth involved than usual but Arthur’s not complaining; he hoists Merlin up onto his desk and positions himself between his legs, hands planted on Merlin’s thighs.

Merlin leans down to cradle Arthur’s head in his hands, pulling back to breathe, puffs of breath warm on Arthur’s lips. He trails his mouth to Arthur’s ear, says, “I want you to fuck me,” and wastes no time in starting to unbutton Arthur’s shirt.

“Wait – Merlin,” Arthur says, making an appreciative noise when Merlin’s lips move to his neck and his shirt falls to the floor. “We can’t do this here.”

“Live a little,” is all Merlin says, meeting Arthur’s eyes with a grin before capturing his lips again. It’s slower this time, each savoring the other, lips smacking softly in the quiet of the office. Arthur tries not to think about how anyone could come in at any moment and focuses on trailing his hands under Merlin’s shirt, pulling it off in one swift movement.

“My desk is going to be _filthy_ ,” Arthur whispers, pressing Merlin back onto it. Merlin laughs, the noise turning into a sigh as Arthur begins licking at his collarbones, moving down the planes of his chest. He sucks at a nipple lightly, replacing his tongue with his fingers as he continues to move down.

Merlin’s tight trousers slide off easily, a feat Arthur has no time to feel triumphant for as he mouths at the front of his boxers. 

“Arthur,” Merlin groans, tugging at the blonde’s hair. Aware that they don’t have forever, Arthur tugs the boxers down as well, quickly taking Merlin into his mouth. The brunet moans above him, thrusting up against Arthur’s grip on his hips. Arthur works his mouth up and down slowly at first, speeding up when Merlin lets out a whine, pulling at his hair.

“Yeah?” Arthur says huskily as he pulls off, lips shiny with spit. Merlin pulls him up into a deep kiss, tonguing his way into Arthur’s mouth and pushing his hips up needily. Arthur manages to get his own pants off with minimal loss of contact with Merlin’s plump, perfect mouth and brings himself up onto the desk, straddling the pale man below him. When Arthur brings his hand down to Merlin’s hole he finds a finger slipping in easily and he looks up questioningly.

“This morning,” Merlin reaches down and takes both of their cocks in one hand, stroking roughly. “You had to leave for work early, and I woke up,” he gasps as Arthur slips another finger in, rhythm of his hand stuttering. “I was so hard, and you weren’t there – but I closed my eyes and – and pretended it was you.”

“Merlin,” Arthur moans, muffling it in the side of Merlin’s long neck. They both thrust into Merlin’s fist, cocks sliding together, harsh pants filling the room. “Do you – “

“ _Yes_ ,” Merlin hisses, releasing Arthur but continuing to stroke himself, almost lazily. He looks up through hooded eyes, and Arthur casts around wildly for something to slick himself up with. He settles for a small tube of hand lotion sitting at the end of his desk, ignoring Merlin’s snort.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Arthur murmurs, nuzzling under Merlin’s jaw as he presses in, Merlin’s hole resisting at first but clenching around Arthur once he’s inside like he never wants to let go. Arthur doesn’t bother going slow – they both want this too much, they’re so needy. His thrusts are sharp and fast, and within minutes he and Merlin are gasping into each other’s mouths, curling around each other to get as close as possible.

“I love you,” Merlin whispers, arching up into Arthur’s body with every thrust, the metal of his ring pressing against Arthur’s lower back. Arthur lets out a choked noise, realizing that it’s a feeling he’ll have to get used to – it’s him and Merlin now, forever.

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur speeds up his hips, slapping against Merlin’s skin on every thrust, and he’s so, so close – 

He wraps a hand between them and strokes Merlin quickly, mouthing at the sensitive skin near his ear and Merlin comes with a near-sob, Arthur’s name on his lips like a promise.

Arthur follows soon after, hips stuttering and stilling against Merlin’s thighs, coming deep inside. They lie there together, panting and trading slow kisses, but Arthur knows they need to get up. He pulls out gingerly, nearly moaning at the sight of his come sliding out of Merlin’s hole, painting his thighs even whiter than they already are.

“All right?” he asks after wiping himself and a boneless Merlin down, tossing the tissue into the trash and starting to get dressed.

“What are your thoughts on me not moving, ever?”

Arthur smiles, doing up the last button on his shirt before leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to Merlin’s lips. “As much as I’d love a naked you on my desk each morning, I don’t know how I’d explain it to my father. Or anyone, for that matter. Up you go,” Merlin groans as Arthur pulls him up, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck.

“Well, I’m not leaving,” he smiles stubbornly, eyes drifting to Arthur’s fond smile. “You’ll never get rid of me.”

They kiss chastely, smiling against each other’s lips, and Arthur feels so happy he could burst. “I think I quite like the idea of that.”

When they emerge from Arthur’s office, hair rumpled and lips obviously bruised, they find themselves face to face with the entire department smirking at them, Leon at the front.

“Er, hello,” Arthur says, looking at Merlin questioningly and only receiving a shrug in return.

“Hello, Arthur, Merlin!” Elena from accounting says cheerfully, blond hair bouncing as she waves. “Might want to make sure the intercom’s not on next time, but congratulations you two! This wedding will be one to remember.”

Merlin bursts out laughing, and Arthur thinks for the second time that day that he really needs to get a new assistant. 

  



End file.
